Rose
:' So this is your tower?it needs improving!"'' — Rose on the Dark Tower shortly after her arrival '''Rose is the first mistress encountered in Overlord and the apparent mother of the Fourth Overlord. History Rose was born to the Wizard and is the sister of Velvet. She also seemed to be the Lady of Castle Spree, before it fell on siege. ,running to Castle Spree's Store Room.]] Overlord While helping refugees of the Plague in Heaven's Peak, Castle Spree came under attack by bandits, led by someone who seemed to be Kahn and Jewel,. She was saved by the Third Overlord, who drove the bandits from the castle, and afterwards, she joined him to be his mistress. When the Third Overlord went to Heaven's Peak to investigate the plague, Rose discovered that the woman to be married to Sir William the Black was her sister, Velvet. Initially she attempted to hide this detail, but eventually came clean when the Overlord stopped the plague by killing the source, the Succubus Queen. She holds much disdain for her younger sibling, looking down on her as a spoilt, materialistic brat too used to getting what she wants. After defeating Sir William, the Overlord finds Velvet and is possibly tempted to take her as mistress,although the choice is up to the player. After the Overlord has defeated six of the heroes, the Wizard appears at the Dark Tower and reveals himself as the Second Overlord. She or Velvet come to the Wizard's Aid. As the Second Overlord drains the third of his spells,Rose\Velvet damages the Tower Heart, giving the current Overlord the fighting chance he needed to defeat his predecessor. Months later, after the Abyss crisis in Overlord: Raising Hell, if the Overlord chose Rose, she will be revealed to be pregnant with the Third Overlord's child. Interlude Rose\Velvet thought it was inappropriate to single-handedly raise a child in the Dark Tower, and left for the remote village of Nordberg, far from the prying eyes of the minions. Shortly after, the Great Cataclysm occurred, destroying and warping the surrounding lands of the Dark Tower, spreading a magical plague and general disorder. After leaving the Overlad to Nordberg,she tried to find someone to bring order back to the World, and that someone would be one Florian Greenheart. Helping Florian rise to found his Glorious Empire and take the identity of Solarius, Rose hoped that Florian would bring order to the world in the absence of the Third Overlord, who still remains trapped within the Infernal Abyss. She later married Marius, Solarius' right-hand man and spokesperson, but only to keep a close eye on him. Overlord II Florian proved to be too power-hungry, stealing magic from every source possible and collecting it in a vat in the hopes of turning himself into a god. His actions causing more harm than good, Rose sought out someone to defeat him and found the Fourth Overlord. Visiting him, Rose warned him of the dangers of treading the path of an Overlord, but encouraged his quest to defeat the Glorious Empire by pointing him in the right direction. In the final battle at the Empire City, Rose took the Overlad's side and gave her consent to destroy Solarius and the Great Devourer. In the end, she is seen, flanked by two sentinels. The outfit she wears in this game is very similar, if not exactly identical, to that of a Sentinel. Dark Tower Upgrades .]] Rose's tower upgrades are different from Velvet's. : Sisters-bedroom.jpg|Comparing Velvet's and Rose's bedroom. Sisters-extra-room.jpg|Comparing the "recreational room". Sisters-hallway.jpg|Comparing the hallway in the Private Quarters. Sisters-throneroom.jpg|Comparing the Throne Room decoration. Crown Top.jpg|The Crown Top Tower Upgrade. The_Living_Area_.png|The Rose Bedroom Tower Upgrade. The_Private_Quarters.png|The Rose Private Quarters Corridor Tower Upgrade. Rose Throne Room.png|Guardian Statues. Chimaera Statues.png|Chimaera Statues. Guardian Statue Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Guardian Statue. Banners.jpg|3d models of the banners. Personality and Traits Rose does not like things to be disorganized and is for the most part a polite and proper woman compared to her spoiled sister Velvet,,it is shown to be easily manipulated,because if the player dumps her for Velvet,she will believe that the possessed Wizard is still her father. As of Overlord II she develops a belief in Order over good & evil and a cycle of balance, where when one gets too strong another must rise to defeat it, with Solarius being the 'good' (although the story proves otherwise,Florian being the one to exterminate every magic creature in order to be worshipped as a deity) to be defeated while the Overlad must be the 'Evil' to restore the balance, eventually to be slain. Although Rose is supposed to be the 'True' mistress of the Third Overlord,there are many things that may hint otherwise,the fact that speaks about the Overlad destroying everything,the women,the minions will lead him to share the fate of his father,that means that the third overlord was truly evil(not possible with the elves alive and evernight forest recovering,and Rose didn't want 'chaos'),and the Demon Statues in the Wasteland,only available if the player choosed Velvet,same with the Greater Fang Top Upgrade,Gnarl could have confused the true mother since Rose remained in the Dark Tower for a while(Gnarl forgot many things),and Rose,despising her sister,and in revenge of the Overlord killing her 'father' and dumping her,she could have kidnapped the child from Velvet and the Minions,and later helped Florian getting into the Dark Tower,causing much chaos by make him destroy the Tower Heart and causing in this way the great cataclysm. and the magic plague,that she doesn't seem to care about the disorder caused by it,that would explain why she abandoned the Overlad out of Nordberg and fled instead of taking care of 'her' 'son' ,making a deal with an elf to get magic powers,instead of educating the Overlad herself to keep the World under control and make him the overlord. Quotations Overlord: :*''"Your little creatures are just darlings aren't they. I'm Rose."'' — First encounter with Rose at Castle Spree. :*''"I thought you were just the usual run-of-the-mill dungeon fodder, but you've surprised me! I think someone like you could use someone like me. Let's go!"'' — Rose takes charge right from the start. :*''"I'd better get up there, wouldn't want those little dears eating my things and getting a tummy ache."'' — Private Quarters have been set up at the Dark Tower, and Rose's luggage has been brought up. :*''"Those little Cherubs of yours, they're precious aren't they?"'' — Small talk in the Private Quarters. :*''"And I thought you had a brain somewhere beneath that armor!"'' — Rose is undignified about getting dumped for Velvet. :*'I'm going to help my father bringing order to the world' ''if Rose was dumped,she will say this when you approach her in the Spawning Pit during the Second Overlord's return to the Dark Tower Overlord II: :*"I hope you don't expect me in clean this up. Men... can't destroy without getting everything all messy!"'' — Rose's reaction to the Overlad destroying the Devourer. She still hates disorder. Gallery Rose_and_Spree_Villager.png|Rose and a Spree Villager. Castle_Spree-Rose.png|Rose in Castle Spree. Rose_Sketch.jpg|Rose Sketch See also * Velvet * The Wizard * Third Overlord * Fourth Overlord * Overlad's Family Tree